tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
SynthetG
SynthetG (Zeta-200V "Veteran") is a BLK TF2 Freak created by Hellman aka UselessTeam. His theme is UT2004 - Hyperblast2. Origin Zeta is the oldest of the synthets (98 perioids, which is 48 years), and the most mechanical-looking one. He was around ever since the end of the Second Age of Ether World. SynthetG engaged in a war between the races on the synthets' side, but was defeated and killed. There were those who wanted to burn his body, but it was just left alone. His arrival into the Freak World is connected to Bendasmus' entrance into it. She was fighting the remaining kinets alive, and as she was sending the Ash Storm the wind that the storm caused blew his body through the portal and into the Freak World. SynthetMedic and SynthetSpy discovered the body, studied it and found out of it's history. SynthetG was resurrected and given replacement implants, since the old ones were shattered, fried and were deemed out of commision. SynthetG served as a mentor for SynthetSoldier and the second in command while he is away after they rose against SynthetMedic. Surprisingly, SynthetG willingly rebelled against the former, without any reprogramming, unlike other synthets. As of now, while Dove and Alpha are away, SynthetG was entitled as a leader by the remaining synthets. He is still the oldest of the synthets to date and is a mentor to many other of the mechanical warriors. Appearance and Personality SynthetG is a BLK Team Engineer, wearing the Roboot and the entire Mecha-Mann set. His right hand is entirely replaced with a laser handgun. Since he is the oldest, his personality is calm and collected. He almost never gets angry, but you can set him off. You just have to work hard in order to do it. Abilities SynthetG can teleport, BUT only in short ranges. His teleportation device was broken and only partially fixed. Zeta's handgun is piercing through a targetted enemy and hits anyone else behind him. The targed killed explodes in overloading electricity, dealing damage to anyone near him/her. As as synthet, "Veteran" possesses three synthetic spells (and some of the strongest too): Steal Reality -''' SynthetG drains his enemy of a positive buff, taking it for himself. For example, he can drain Painis Cupcake of his Rage Mode and become invulnerable himself. 'Suffocating Gas -' Self explanatory. Summons a deadly gas that can kill anyone breathing it long enough. The gas' duration is only 3 seconds. And G (and his allies, for that matter) is not immune to it! So, if Zeta is to use said gas then his allies need to be warned of this. 'Destructive Mindwipe -' Painful Cluster Headache that wipes out the memory of the victim. Faults and Weaknesses Zeta is old. So, he's not exactly the toughest of the bunch. But you all probably heard of "The Old Man strengh" His spells have limitations. SynthetG can only use '''Steal Reality every 120 seconds. The Suffocating Gas' duration is only 3 seconds and Zeta (and his allies, for that matter) is not immune to it! So, if he is to use said gas then his allies need to be warned of this. Finally, the Destructive Mindwipe spell doesn't work on these groups of freaks: Stone Walls. Lightning Bruisers. Angelic and Demonic. Undead. Trivia He used to look different, having Pip-Boy and Clorkwerk's Helm instead of the Mecha-Mann set. Notable Videos SynthetG His First Victim SynthetSoldier's First Mission Ruined MVM Match Both of SynthetG vs Seeman videos Epsilon's Redemption Time of Change Synthets Finale of Season 1 The Duet Returns Curse of the Full Moon (Not Canon) The End approaches Two Parts of the Three. Jailbreak SynthetScout is dying Do not post that, Fillium! The Events Deepen Taken For Ransom (heard only) Liberation and Confrontation Aftermath Category:Engineers Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:BLK Team Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Alien Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Magicians Category:Lightning Bruisers